SECRETO
by tsuki nightroad
Summary: Un Ita- Saku... para los amantes de esta pareja....
1. Comienzo

Muy Bien, hola a todos, soy Tsuki Nightroad.... aquí les traigo un Ita-Saku para los amantes de esta pareja.....

Espero leer sus comentarios, y que les guste este primer capi..... recuerden que los autores solo pedimos a cambio de cada capi un review, no mas no manes.... n.n... eso nos motiva a seguir.....

Ahora si ya me voy, nos leemos abajo.... pero antes de irme, diré: ARRIBA EL TELON!!!!

* * *

**Nota:**

Antes que todo, quiero aclarar que esta historia esta basada en los personajes de la serie animada NARUTO, propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia puede contener lenguaje que para algunos lectores no es de agrado o escenas no aptas para menores de 16 años.

**Aclaración de la autora:** esta historia ficticia, se desarrollara en un estilo semi-alternativo, es decir, el ambiente será igual al de la serie Naruto: casas de madera, carreteras de tierra, además de que no existen los celulares, ni los carros, ni el chakra y los efectos que esto causa, como los jutsu, pero aun la manera de trasladarse como saltar por los tejados y árboles Si los emplearé en la trama.

SECRETO (Ita-Saku)

BY: Tsuki Nightroad

Capitulo 1: Comienzo

Sakura Haruno, una joven de 18 años, estudiante de medicina en la faculta de Konoha Kagure no Sato. Mantenía un paso apresurado, mientras llegaba a el lugar donde siempre se veía con él. Iba tarde, 15 minutos para ser exactos; su cabello largo y lacio en un color rosado, era dominado por una brisa que entre los árboles se desplazaba, la luz que lograba colarse entre las ramas del bosque por donde caminaba la chica, hacia que sus orbes jades brillaran contrastando con las hojas verdes de algunos arbustos.

Cinco minutos después, se abrió paso entre unas ramas y diviso su objetivo; una pequeña laguna de agua azul marino, era cubierta a medias por una sombra, proveniente de un sendo árbol, de tronco grueso y áspero, con grandes raíces que se ramificaban unos metros hasta perderse dentro de la tierra, las hojas mostraban un verde intenso y otras un marchito amarillento.

Debajo del árbol, sentado entre las raíces, una persona veía la laguna frontalmente.

- disculpa la demora- dijo Sakura acercándose a donde estaba la otra persona.

- uhm… esta bien- fue la repuesta de una voz masculina- ven!- le indico que se acercara mas.

Sakura le miro antes de aproximarse, nunca se cansaba de pormenorizarlo, su cabello iba largo y negro como el petróleo, estaba amarrado en una coleta baja, sus ojos igual de oscuros como su cabello, la miraban placidamente, sin reproche, sin ira, solo serenidad y calidez.

Llevaba el uniforme, seguramente se había fugado temporalmente de sus deberes. Siguió por un momento más escrutándole, y se concentro en aquellas dos líneas de expresión en su rostro, esas que iban por debajo de sus ojos, dándole una apariencia, cabizbaja y agotada.

Omitiendo cualquier defecto, ella amaba a ese hombre, sin importar, qué o quienes. Solo 6 meses habían transcurrido desde que comenzaron su relación y a partir de entonces, cada minuto que pasaba, su amor hacia él… hacia Itachi Uchiha…crecía más y más.

Ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos, podía estar mas tranquilo, sentir como ella apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho y reposaba sus manos sobre las de él, mientras solo escuchaban como de tanto en tanto la brisa agitaba las ramas del gran árbol. Era relajante y placido.

Movió levemente su cabeza, para oler el fragante cabello de ella, un olor delicioso, jazmín, si!, era esa esencia la que emanaba; lleno sus pulmones, deleitándose hasta soltar suavemente el aliento.

Hace solo 6 meses que ambos habían comenzado con este secreto, odiaba profundamente mantener su relación a escondida de todos, pero después de hablarlo seriamente con Sakura, ambos decidieron no decirle nada a nadie.

El ¿Por qué? a todo esto se debía a una series de trabas que lamentablemente no podía evitar o simplemente pasar por alto. Su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, jefe de policía en Konoha, quien le obligo a estudiar en la academia militar del país del fuego, por 5 años, luego de salir de la preparatoria, siempre le dejo en claro que su prometida seria elegida por él, por Fugaku, porque así era la tradición desde tiempos inmemorables en su familia.

Siendo el primogénito del jefe de policía y además jefe del gran prestigiado "clan Uchiha", Itachi tenia el deber de guiar ambas cosas, la jefatura y al clan. Una relación como la que llevaba ahora con Sakura, simplemente seria un escándalo para su familia, nunca lo aceptarían y una de las razones se debía a que ella no provenía de una familia reconocida, como lo eran la de él y los Hyugas.

Sakura estaba al corriente de todos los problemas que Itachi podría enfrentar con su familia si su relación salía a la luz, aunque él no era el único con trabas, ella también enfrentaba dificultades con su padre, Satori Haruno y su madre Akiko Haruno, quienes le tenían explícitamente advertido que debía dedicarse a sus estudios, por ser hija única, su obligación era mantener el apellido libre de cualquier escándalo, aun si no eran personas de grandes influencias, por lo menos a los Haruno les quedaba la dignidad y el honor intacto.

En dado caso que la única hija de aquel matrimonio, decidiese tener una relación con algún chico, este debía ser alguien de buena familia, con eso se referirían a que fuera una persona sincera y dispuesta a cumplir con las condiciones de los Haruno, obviamente Itachi no encajaba ahí, ya que él mantenía su noviazgo con ella en secreto. Aun con todos esos requisitos, existía uno mas, y podría decirse el factor principal del ¿Por qué Sakura mantenía por su parte ese amorío oculto?, su padre Satori nunca aprobaría que su hija estuviera saliendo con un hombre de 24 años.

Itachi le llevaba 6 años, podría decirse media vida, ella apenas cursaba el segundo semestres de medicina, mientras que él ya llevaba ejerciendo 1 año de trabajo en la jefatura de policía, era todo un hombre hecho y derecho, mientras que Sakura acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad. En definitiva su padre y madre la confiscarían en su casa con la variante de universidad-casa, casa-universidad, si se enteraban o tan solo sospecharan.

Espabilando todos aquellos inconvenientes de sus mentes, solo se concentraron en el presente, en el ahora, y este era que ambos yacían debajo del antañísimo e inmenso árbol, juntos, deseando que el tiempo no se detuviera, porque era imposible, pero que por lo menos se alentara, que trascurriera de manera parsimoniosa.

El viento traía consigo algunas hojas, depositando una en el hombro de la jovencita, Itachi con sumo cuidado la tomo y Sakura por reflejo miro la mano de él, mientras lo hacia poco a poco siguió el camino del brazos hasta interceptar sus orbes jades con los negros del Uchiha. Un minuto o dos de plena quietud, no había la necesidad de decir nada, solo quedarse ahí, mirándose el uno al otro. Ahora podrían decir con toda satisfacción que "tuvieron un día perfecto"

Con toda la delicadeza, como si de un pétalo se tratara, Itachi tomo el rostro de Sakura, palpando con sus yemas la suave y blanca tez de ella, podía ver su reflejo en los orbes jades y hasta captaba como el aliento de la Haruno rozaba su mentón.

No siempre eran tan ceremoniosos los momentos que pasaban juntos, pero cuando se presentaba una oportunidad como esta, tanto Itachi y Sakura intentaban que perdurara, así seria un recuerdo más que les daría aliento a seguir con aquel amor en secreto.

Lentamente Itachi rozo los labios de ella, suaves, dulces, enajenantes, en fin, no le alcanzarían los calificativos para describir lo que él concebía cuando la besaba. Separándose apenas, logro ver que Sakura había cerrado los ojos, siempre lo hacia y al Uchiha le encantaba verla así, esperando que el contacto con sus labios se reanudara, nuevamente el leve rose, sin mucho apremio, debían disfrutarlo, aun si la necesidad de algo mas dinámico los carcomiera por dentro, las cosas tenían que ir primero lento, hasta llegar a la completa satisfacción.

Unos movimientos más diligentes hicieron que el beso se intensificara, Sakura atrapo el labio inferior de él por un segundo, contiguo ambos inclinaron la cabeza en direcciones opuestas, para mas comodidad. Luego, mientras se daban una tregua con cortos besos, para así tomar aire, el beso volvió a su cause, pero con carácter demandante, las cosas subían de nivel, Itachi empujo su lengua hacia fuera, para que se adentrara en la boca de ella, sus lenguas se entrelazaban, rozándose, creando una intensa oleada de calor en sus cuerpos.

El Uchica soltó el rostro de su amada, la giro por completo para que quedara entre sus piernas mientras sus brazos la enrollaban por la cintura. Ninguna objeción por parte de Sakura. El beso mantuvo su ritmo, un pequeño mordisco por parte de él y otro por parte de ella. De un momento a otro, Itachi se desvió por la mejilla de la Haruno hasta llegar a su cuello; un gemido por la chica de cabello rosa, hizo que el pelinegro intensificara su trabajo.

Sus manos subían y bajaban por la espalda de ella, mientras que Sakura se abría paso por el chaleco que llevaba él y comenzaba a palpar sobre la musculosa los definidos pectorales del Uchiha. Otro gemido de la Haruno, Itachi ahora se encontraba en su lóbulo.

En sus 6 meses de noviazgo, las veces que habían estado juntos, eran contada con los dedos, solo 3 veces, lamentablemente, las oportunidades se habían dado en tres ocasiones y claramente ambos no las desaprovecharon, pero ahora debajo de aquel árbol, donde fue la primera y tercera vez que estuvieron junto, ya que la segunda logro suceder en un pequeño cuarto de una posada, al sur de Konoha, dependía del Uchiha, si continuar con semejante placer o detenerlo antes de que todo se saliera de control.

- Ita… chi- apenas logro articular la Haruno, mientras él le besaba la base del cuello- Itachi…

- uhm- contesto él entre besos.

- ¿no… tienes que ir… a… trabajar?- ladeo levemente su cabeza, mientras el pelinegro volvía a su lóbulo.

- Si… pero aun tengo 10 minutos mas- le susurro al oído.

- que lasti…- gimió para sus adentro, cuando sintió la lengua del Uchiha en su oído- que lastima que no sean 20- soltó cuando dejo de sentir aquel dulce calvario.

- uhm…- llevo sus manos hasta uno de lo pecho de la Haruno y lo pellizco suavemente- pero puedo llegar 10 minutos tarde- dijo antes de atrapar un gemido de Sakura con un beso.

- tal vez…- gesticulo la joven mientras intento suprimir otro gemido- pero tu padre se enfurecería- mientras hablaba llevo una de sus manos a la entrepierna de él- sin embargo, podemos sacar el mayor provecho a estos 10 minutos.

- uhm… así será- Itachi permitió que aquel toque en sus partes, se intensificara, le gustaba que ella fuera la causante de su lujuria.

No hubo mas platica después de eso, Itachi estaba completamente excitado al igual que Sakura, podría decirse que ambos eran unos masoquistas como para llevar semejante situación a ese punto y al final, todo solo quedara en un beso, y ya.

Masoquistas o no, ambos disfrutaban hacer lo que hacían, porque cuando el momento de estar nuevamente junto llegara, seria realmente placentero.

Itachi y Sakura llegaron a la entrada de Konoha, donde dos grandes puertas unidas a una enorme muralla los recibía. El lago donde ellos siempre se veían estaba a 2 kilómetros en las afueras de la aldea, desde medio año atrás ese era su lugar secreto, podían verse sin el constante temor de ser descubiertos, ya que nadie iba a esa parte.

Cada uno tomo su camino. Eran las cinco y media, Sakura debía asistir a clase, en su horario lamentablemente dos materias las debía ver en la noche, la primera era Anatomía II, impartida por su profesor favorito, Kakashi Hatake y la segunda seguida a esa, Inglés, quien la daba era Obito Uchiha, primo en segundo plano de Itachi y mejor amigo de Kakashi.

La Haruno fue a su casa a darse un baño de agua fría debido a lo acalorada que la había dejado el pelinegro y así prepararse para asistir a sus clases.

Mientras tanto que en la parte central de Konoha, donde residía el departamento de policía, Itachi entro topándose con la mirada desabrida de su padre, parecía que iba de salida, tal vez había ocurrido algo, pero tan solo preguntarle ¿Qué sucedía?, le parecía enervado e innecesario , desde que entro a trabajar con su progenitor, era mejor mantener un margen completamente laboral, los problemas personales que tuvieran los demás no era su asunto y con 24 años conociendo a Fugaku, sabia que aquel ceño fruncido tenia nombre y apellido.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Su hermanito se tomaba a menudo la tarea de fugarse con su amigo, un chico de cabello rubio y carácter hiperactivo, de la academia militar del país del fuego, el mismo lugar donde había sido entrenado él, ya que a su padre no le vasto con arrastrar a Itachi al camino policial sino que Sasuke también debía cumplir como el Uchiha que era.

Debido a esto su hermano retaba a Fugaku con aquel comportamiento en calidad de protesta y ¿Cómo culparle?, el mismo Itachi odio esa academia, pero aun así nunca hizo nada para oponerse, solo obedeció, ganándose toda la atención de su padre, mientras este renegaba a Sasuke.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?, nunca quise esta situación para Sasuke"

****

Sakura salio de su casa, luego de despedirse de su madre, ya que su padre aun no llegaba del trabajo, que ejercía en una pequeña oficinita la cual le servia para que las personas lograran solicitar su servicio como contador publico.

Al llegar a la facultad de medicina, se encontró con su mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka, una rubia de largo cabello y ojos verdes casi llegando azules, ambas se conocían desde la primaria. Las dos sentían pasión por la medicina así que decidieron tomar esa carrera, aun si los créditos fueran algo costosos.

Entraron al gran instituto, la clase de anatomía la verían en el salón 202, que se encontraba en el segundo piso, la mayoría de los estudiantes eran personas de dinero, mayormente extrajeron, porque la faculta de medicina en Konoha era reconocida como la mejor entre las cinco naciones principales, ya que la líder, o Hokage como así era llamada en aquella villa, Tsunade-sama, se enfocaba en buscar a las personas mas capacitadas para que impartieran clases y así preparar al alumnado de manera eficiente.

Sakura se sentó a lado de un joven de cabello rojo como el fuego, con ojos verdes agua marina remarcado en los contornos por unas oscuras líneas negras, dándole una mirada mas penetrante y fría, claro!, esa impresión solo la percibían aquellos que no conocieran al muchacho. Este había sido extraditado desde le país del viento, por su propio padre el Kazekage o líder de la aldea, para estudiar medicina.

- hola Gaara- le saludo la Haruno, mientras abría su mochila.

- Gaara, deberías buscar la manera de quitar esa cara de pocos amigos, sino nunca encontraras novia- le sugirió la indiscreta Ino, mientras se ubicaba a lado de Sakura.

- Hola Sakura- saludo el pelirrojo con un tono de voz tranquila, omitiendo el comentario de la rubia.

La clase comenzó 20 minutos tarde, ya que por algún motivo, el profesor Kakashi Hatake siempre se retrasaba, sus excusas para los alumnos iban desde "deje algunas notas en mi apartamento y tuve que devolverme" o "una pobre anciana se doblo el tobillo y tuve que ayudarla", muchos ya comenzaban a sospechar cosas extrañas sobre el educador, pero para Sakura se le hacia divertido escuchar los estúpidos pero gracioso pretextos.

- Bueno, espero hallan traído el informe que les pedí en la clase pasada, porque hoy vamos hablar sobre eso- comenzó a decir el profesor de cabello plateado, mientras parte de su rostro estaba cubierta por un tapabocas, la explicación a ese extraño afán de que el Hatake mantuviera siempre la mascarilla, se resolvió con un: "soy alérgico a la tiza"

****

Itachi deparo en su pequeña oficina en la jefatura, donde solo había un escritorio, tres sillas, la de él y dos extras, frontal a la puerta una ventana y un archivo de cinco gavetas yacía en la esquina izquierda, detrás del escritorio. Para "variar", una odisea de papeles atiborraban su buró. El Uchiha tomo asiento y comenzó a leer, fichas tras fichas de personas que hacían quejas por: allanamiento a propiedad privada, perturbación a la propiedad pública, detención de 24 a 72 horas por deformación o simples adolescentes haciendo grafitos en cualquier pared acta para sus "obras de artes", como lo llamaban ellos.

El Uchiha suspiro profundo, desde hace un año, lo único que hacia era pasar leyendo ese tipo de quejas o capturando a algún bandolero, mientras elaboraba sus respectiva ronda por la aldea. Continuo su lectura para luego tramitar dichas quejas; no paso mucho cuando dos hombres irrumpieron en su oficina haciendo toda una algarabía.

- QUE JASHIN-SAMA TE MANDE AL MISMISIMO INFIERNO!!!- grito un hombre de cabello platinado, peinado deliberadamente hacia atrás- MALDITO HEREJE!!!

- SI ESE TAL DIOS TUYO EXISTIERA, LO MANDARIA AL MUNDO IMAGINARIO DE DONDE LO SACASTE CON MIS EXPLOSIVOS- le respondió un joven de cabello largo y rubio, atado en una coleta alta, dejando solamente un largo mechón caer sobre su rostro- Itachi… dile a este maniático que ayer ganaron el juego de fútbol 3 a 2 los de la aldea de la tierra- el rubio, con una mirada azul cielo, echo un vistazo a un fastidiado Uchiha, que siempre tenia que salir como arbitro de eso dos "compañeros" de trabajo.

- KUSOOO!! CLARO QUE NO!!!- rugió el de cabello platinado- Itachi dile a este maldito ateo, que ayer ganaron los de la aldea oculta entre las fuentes termales- miro con sus ojos en tono violeta al pelinegro.

¿Qué había hecho Itachi para merecer eso?... ¿Quién sabe?, el problema era que si esos dos seguían peleándose terminarían derrumbando el establecimiento y metiendo a terceras personas de la jefatura, debido a una razón, el rubio era experto con explosivos, mientras que el de cabello plateado era un maestro en torturas y cuando estaba enfurecido podía llevarse a cualquiera que se le metiera en su camino.

- ¿de donde sacaron esa información?- quiso saber antes el Uchiha.

- Sasori-sempai me dijo que mi equipo había ganado ayer- le explico el rubio.

- oye, oye… Kakuzo me dijo que mi equipo les dio una paliza ayer- objeto el de cabello plateado.

Claro!!... Kakuzo y Sasori los compañeros de esos dos tarados, ¿Cuándo seria el día que ellos no cayeran bajos los estúpidos juegos de sus colegas?

Kakuzo era un oficial transferido del país de la cascada y desde que llego fue colocado como la pareja de Hidan, el hombre de ojos violetas y exceso de gel en el cabello plateado. Kakuzo aun siendo reconocido como un excelso policía tenia un gran vicio: "las apuestas", su amor al dinero podía superar viento y marea, debido a eso siempre buscaba la manera de hacer cualquier apuesta con los miembros de la jefatura, como seguramente había hecho con Sasori.

Sasori, otro policía transferido, pero este provenía del país de Suna, en la aldea del viento, su compañero Deidara, el rubio de ojos azules, estaba en constante desacuerdo con él, pero a la vez le veía como un maestro, ya que Sasori, un hombre de cabello rojo, era un eficiente maestro en químicos, podía identificar si una persona fue acecinada con sustancias corrosivas o venenos sutiles, casi indetectables, además que también se encargaba del manejos de glicerina o cualquier cosa "líquida y volátil", es decir, todo lo que el de ojos azules amaba.

- JASHIN-SAMA, CASTIGA A ESTE PECADOR!!!- vocifero Hidan mientras miraba hacia arriba y empuñaba una guadaña de triple aspa.

- Inténtalo maniático- le alentó el rubio, a la vez que sacaba unas figuritas de arcillas de un pequeño bolso atado a la cintura- te mandare volando al sanatorio de donde te escapaste- amenazo mostrándole la figurilla. Esta en su interior tenía suficiente nitroglicerina como para demoler todo el lugar.

- Los dos… - hablo Itachi, sin molestarse en levantar el tono de voz, pero a simple vista se denotaba que no iba en juego- si van a matarse, háganlo lejos de Konoha… o sino yo mismo me encargare de mandarlos a una celda…

- sssllll- silbo un hombre recostado en el quicio de la entrada- mira que sacar a Itachi de sus casillas…- el sujeto sonrió, mostrando unos dientes en cuña.

- ¿Qué quieres Kisame?- inquirió Itachi volviendo a leer sus papeles.

Kisame Hoshigaki, el compañero de equipo- por decirlo de una forma- de Itachi, un policía con sonrisa de tiburón, pequeños ojos, cabello azul y piel extrañamente gris azulada.

- Nada Uchiha, solo vine para ver porque esta vez estaban peleando estos dos- hizo un ademán con la barbilla hacia los aludidos- saben!... ayer no gano ninguno de sus equipos.

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!- gritaron al unísono el rubio y el de cabello platinado.

- jejejejeje- se rió el Hoshigaki al ver la cara de los dos hombres- ayer jugaron la aldea del relámpago, contra la aldea de la hierva- sonrió con diversión; de verdad que Hidan y Deidara podían ser muy ingenuos- un concejo chicos… infórmense mejor y no crean todo lo que sus compañeros les digan.

- maldición… Sasori me las va a pagar- gruño Deidara por lo bajo con ira.

- eh… ¿ya no es "Sasori-sempai"?- inquirió Kisame, alargando su sonrisa.

- CALLATE!!!- grito antes de pasarle por un lado y salir de la pequeña oficina.

- Mierrrdaaa!!!- Hidan se altero en su sitio- Kakuzo, ese maldito avaro… le matare cuando lo vea, como sacrificio para Jashin-sama- no espero mucho para salir también.

- mira que uno disfruta gratis con esos dos- comento el hombre de cabello azul, a su compañero, que aun leía las fichas.

- si ya estas satisfecho, entonces vete a trabajar- le indico el Uchiha sin molestarse a verle.

- que carácter- se ofendió el otro- pero imagino que habías tenido un buen día y esos dos te lo arruinaron.

Itachi le miro de reojo, indicándole que mejor se callara y se fuera, algo que entendió muy bien el tiburón. Kisame podía ser una persona muy perspicaz, porque aunque no estaba al tanto de la relación que el pelinegro llevaba con la Haruno, el Hoshigaki sospechaba que su compañero se iba a encontrar con alguien en sus tiempos libres. Sin embargo, los motivos que pudiera tener el Uchiha para mantener algún secreto, no le importaban, Itachi era un hombre hecho y derecho, lo que hiciera con su vida era cosa de él y de nadie más.

El Uchiha mayor dejo caer con abatimiento los papeles en el escritorio, ser un simple policía en Konoha conllevaba a tener que lidiar con situaciones como la acontecida hace solo unos minutos, ni siquiera los reos que yacían en las celdas, le daban tantos problemas, pero, aun después de todo, su felicidad fue menguada por un pequeño lapso, porque ya volvía a recordar la dulce fragancia de Sakura, sus afables labios y su suave piel, lastima que por hoy y dentro de unos días no la volvería a ver o mas bien a hablar, sino hasta que estuvieran solos nuevamente.

**Nota final: **

**¿qué les ha parecido?....malo, bueno, regular....díganme!... quiero saber que piensan de este primer capitulo....**

**bueno, solo me queda esperar, pero antes de despedirme, quiero decirles que aparte de este fic, tengo dos mas. **

**El primero es un Kaka-Saku que ya esta finalizado, se titula: **_**mi mejor cumpleaños....**_

**El segundo, es un original, trata de vampiros, llamado: **_**Pacto vampiro...**_

**Espero leerles también por allá, en mis otro fics.... n.n.... seria verdaderamente muy agradable....**

**Ahora si me voy, dejándole como adelanto el titulo del siguiente capi....**

"Mascara" (ese es el titulo del capitulo 2)..... Bye!!!! 


	2. Mascara

Holaaaa… aquí les traigo el segundo capi de este Ita-saku….

Pero antes de comenzar, quiero decirles que a parte de este fic, también tengo domas mas, publicados en esta pag.

El primero es un mini kaka-saku, titulado: MI MEJOR CUMPLEAÑOS

El segundo es un original llamado: PACTO VAMPIRO.

Seria muy agradable leer sus comentario en mis otros fics….

Bien, ahora los dejo para que lean, y no se les olvide comentar… .o….

* * *

Capitulo 2: Mascara

Dos jóvenes, una de cabello rubio y ojos turquesas, halo por la muñeca a una desconcentrada chica de cabello rosa y ojos jades, antes de chocar con una robusta mujer.

- Frentona… ten mas cuidado- le reprendió la rubia a su amiga- casi te atropella una mujer de 200 kilos.

- Si… lo se… solo me distraje un momento mientras veía los precios de aquellos vestidos- señalo una tienda que estaba del otro lado de la calle polvorienta.

- pues… al parecer no lo sabias tan bien… si no te halo a tiempo, tendría que recogerte con espátula.

- ya deja el drama… cerda!!- dijo la Haruno enfatizando la ultima palabra- mejor vamos a ver los vestidos, tu eras la que querías ir de compra… ¿no?.

- te salvo la vida y así me lo agradeces- bufo con disgusto la rubia- bien… vamos.

Ambas chicas entraron en la tienda, esta exhibía prendas muy juveniles, dejando encantadas a las dos jóvenes. Hacia un tiempo que Ino y Sakura no salían juntas de compras, podría decirse que la ultima vez que lo hicieron, fue para comprar sus vestidos de graduación hace un año atrás, luego que entraron en la facultad, apenas y tenían tiempo para ellas misma, sin contar que la Haruno tenia que invertir parte con Itachi, pero nunca se arrepintió por hacerlo, ya que cada minuto con su novio era realmente especial.

- ¿Qué te parece este vestido?- Ino le mostró una bonita pieza de color azul marino.

- Esta lindo… seguramente te quedara bien- Sakura miro un instante el vestido y se lo imagino en el cuerpo de su amiga- Si… sin duda… te quedara muy bien.

- Entonces me lo llevare, para estrenarlo esta noche, cuando nos veamos con los chicos.

- Es verdad… hoy nos veremos con Naruto y los demás- recordó Sakura.

- Mira que eres lenta para algunas cosas frentona- le acuso su amiga- hoy les dan permiso a Naruto y Sasuke para salir del cuartel o eso fue lo que me dijeron, aunque yo creo que mas bien los expulsaron- comento sin mucho importancia- por eso, nuestro amigo el hiperactivo se le ocurrió que todos deberíamos ir a celebrar- Ino comenzó a ojear otros vestidos mientras hablaba.

- ¿celebrar qué?- quiso saber la chica de cabello rosa.

- que mas da… puedes inventarte lo que quieras… celebrar que somos jóvenes o que pronto tal vez Gaara se te declare y por fin tengas un novio, no se…- la rubia seguía viendo las prendas.

- ¿Qué Gaara se me declare?- ahora Sakura no lograba atar cabos… ¿había escuchado bien?

La otra resoplo con fastidio y miro a su amiga.

- Sakura Haruno… a poco no te has dado cuenta como Gaara te mira, te habla, te trata- la chica de ojos turquesa inquirió con obviedad.

La Haruno solo ladeo la cabeza en negativa.

- Corrijo lo que dije antes, no eres lenta para algunas cosas, sino para MUCHAS cosas- a veces Sakura podía rebosar al extremo el margen de ingenuidad- frentona!!!... ¿en qué mundo vives?, sabemos muy bien que Gaara no es un chico el cual valla regalando caras de dulzura, pero cuando se trata de ti, su expresión se muestra diferente- la joven de ojos jades seguía incrédula- en definitiva, tu le gustas, espero que cuando el chico del desierto se te declare, por favor… dile que SI- la Yamanaka unió sus manos en gesto de suplica- mira que no estas para dejar pasar a ningún partido… menos uno tan cotizado como Gaara.

Dicho esto la rubia retomo su ojeada a las prendas, dejando a una muy perpleja Sakura, ¿Gaara estaba enamorado de ella?, pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, si el chico pelirrojo a su criterio, nunca había hecho insinuación alguna sobre algún sentimiento mas allá que la amistad entre ellos; ¿o no?... si rebobinaba, el joven la había invitado un par de veces a beber algo, pero eso en su mundo hasta ahora se llamaba, "amabilidad". Colocarse con ella en el laboratorio para hacer las practicas, iba en el mismo saco de "amabilidad". Ofrecerse a acompañarla a su casa, simple "cortesía". Guárdale el puesto todo los días que veían clases, a su lado, ¿con que termino podía calificar ese gesto?. Ofrecerse para ayudarla a pagar los costosos libros, cuando el escaso dinero que ella siempre llevaba no le alcanzaba, ¿entra en amabilidad o cortesía?, ya no estaba tan segura.

Tal vez Ino tenia razón, pero, ¿Cómo no se había percatado antes?, las señales estaban ahí, como fuegos artificiales, tal vez, nunca pensó que Gaara sintiera algo hacia ella, porque ella misma no concebía un aprecio mas allá que la amistad, debido a que toda su atención se fijaba en un hombre y ese era Itachi Uchiha.

- Oye frentona, regresa del mas allá y pruébate este vestido- le dijo la rubia mostrándole una prenda de color negro.

- ¿ah?... si…ya voy cerda- saliendo de su abstracción, tomo la prenda y fue al vestidor.

****

El día estaba soleado, habían muchas personas en la calle, tal vez porque era sábado, caminar desde la jefatura hasta su casa no resulto ser una buena idea, pero comenzar a saltar por los tejados con el sol que había, lo agotaba de solo pensarlo. El hombre de cabello negro y largo, atado en una coleta baja, con el uniforme de la policía, que iba en un chaleco verde, sobre una sudadera de mangas largas azul marino haciendo juego con los pantalones del mismo color, unas vendas rodeaban sus tobillos seguido por las calzas, miro que a tan solo media calle de distancia, dos jóvenes salían con algunas bolsas en sus manos.

La chica de cabellos rubio, vio a Itachi, pero no le presto mucha importancia, sabia muy bien que él era el hermano mayor de Sasuke, pero como siempre fue una persona reservada, el trato que había podría ser de un "hola" nada mas.

Sakura se inmuto apenas, cuando se percato que el Uchiha venia hacia ellas. En anteriores ocasiones, por mera casualidad, ambos se habían encontrado mientras caminaban por la aldea, pero como era costumbre, siempre y cuando estuvieran acompañados, la mascara de indiferencia debía adornar sus rostros, doloroso, incomodo y amargamente inevitable, ambos tenían que fingir.

- mira Sakura- le susurro la Yamanaka- es el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

La Haruno no dijo nada, solo se limito a mirarla y luego miro al Uchiha. Ino iba caminando por el lado derecho de Sakura, mientras que Itachi pensaba pasarle por el lado izquierdo; cuando el Uchiha camino con la vista fija al frente, rozó con deliberación los dedos de la pelo rosado, un toque nada extravagante, simplemente un gesto que podría pasar ante los ojos de cualquiera como "un mero accidenten". Nadie se percato de dicho acto, solo el pelinegro y Sakura sintieron la piel del otro, el contacto de sus dedos y dorso.

El Uchiha continúo caminando, mientras que en su rostro se curveaba, muy ligeramente, algo que podría llamarse una sonrisa. Sakura también sonrió para si misma, después de todo, salir de compras si valió la pena.

- oye, el hermano de Sasuke se ve mucho mas serio, ni siquiera se molesto en decir "hola"- comento la Yamanaka, echando un vistazo hacia atrás- hey!! Frentona…¿me escuchas?- miro a su acompañante- y ahora… ¿tú de que te ríes?

- ¿ah?... deja de decir tonterías y mejor sigamos- la Haruno borro todo rastro de aquella sutil sonrisa y halo a su amiga.

- ¿y a ti que mosco te pico?- inquirió la Yamanaka mientras era halada.

Al final, caminar por la aldea mientras iba a casa, fue mejor que saltar por los tejados. Ese simple rocé levanto sus ánimos, sobre todo por lo que le esperaba en casa; que no daría por evitar llegar a su "hogar", aquel lugar al cual había sido confinado a vivir, mientras aun era un hombre soltero. Claro!, soltero ante los ojos de sus padres.

Siguió caminando, sin mucha pericia, simplemente un pie delante del otro, de la manera mas calmada posible, ya luego se las arreglaría inventando cualquier excusa por su tardanza.

Lamentablemente, llego a su destino, abrió la puerta y dejo su calzado en el recibidor, ya sabia muy bien donde lo esperaban, así que se dirigió al gran salón, donde se recibía a las visitas, antes de entrar comunico que estaba ahí, su madre deslizo la puerta y le indico que pasara, su padre le observo con una mirada dura. Estaba enojado, eso era seguro.

A un lado de su progenitor, pero a una distancia prudente, su hermano menor, Sasuke, en el momento que lo vio, recordó que por la mañana, mientras desayunaba, su madre le menciono que a Sasuke le darían permiso por tres días, algo a lo que Fugaku solo gruño con amargura, e Itachi sabia, por qué el mal humor de su progenitor.

Su hermanito, se las había apañado para que le regalaran "tres días de expulsión", debido a que era un cuartel militar donde estudiaba y entrenaba Sasuke, las sanciones no eran una opción, pero gracias a las influencias de su padre, su hermano pudo quedar bajo la supervisión del JEFE DE POLICIA, por ese periodo de tiempo, con la advertencia de solo permanecer en casa y salir cuando Fugaku lo creyera propicio.

- "veamos que hará esta vez mi tonto hermano menor"- pensó Itachi, mirándolo transitoriamente.

- Itachi… veo que aun te falta tomar carril- hablo una voz gruesa- Fugaku, debes ponerle mas mano dura a tus hijos, sino terminaran siendo una decepción.

- ¿Cómo esta Madara-sama?- saludo respetuosamente Itachi, haciendo gala de su tan maravilloso auto control.

Madara, el ser más huraño, arrogante, pedante, intransigente que puede haber en el clan Uchiha, pero lo peor de todo, era que ese anciano, de cabello largo pero respingado y ojos negros con abultaciones- por la edad- debajo de estos, era lamentablemente su abuelo.

- Itachi… debes recordar que dentro de poco, como el primogénito de Fugaku, tu deber es guiar a la familia Uchiha y la jefatura- dijo con voz al parecer tranquila, pero trasfondo se notaba la amarga inconformidad- sabes muy bien que como "genio" en este clan, una de las reglas es llagar puntual, así que has honor a ese calificativo que te han "dado"- en pocas palabras, quiso decir que NO se lo ha ganado- absteniéndote de retrasos para la próxima - entrecerró la mirada- los Uchiha somos reconocidos como un clan fuerte, decididos,…

Madara comenzó con la misma charada de siempre, el clan sobre todas las cosas, el clan, el clan, el clan… si en las posibilidades de Itachi estuviera, de levantarse y dejarlo hablando solo, lo haría!, pero lamentablemente no podía o más bien, no debía.

Espero a que su abuelo se hartara de adular al clan, para pedir permiso y así poder retirarse. Para su suerte, nadie se opuso y el joven Uchiha se dirigió a su habitación.

Que escozor dejaba cada visita que su abuelo hacia a la familia, no bastaba con los siempre desabridos recordatorios de su padre, recalcándole que como "primogénito" un calificativo que podía traducirse también en: "el único hijo que tengo", porque Sasuke, nunca entraba en la misma oración que Fugaku hiciese al momento de hablar sobre el futuro de la familia o el de la jefatura, debía ser quien llevara el tan "importante" deber de comandar todo lo que concerniese en los Uchiha.

Ahí paso parte de la tarde, ni siquiera se molesto en salir de su cuarto, mirar las paredes le parecía inmensamente mas reconfortante que toparse un solo segundo con su abuelo por la casa. Se desprendió del uniforme, para quedar en tan solo ropa intima. Tirado en la cama, mientras leía un libro, escucho a eso de las 7:30 p.m. que su madre Mikoto, lo llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Itachi-kun, unos compañeros de trabajo vinieron a verte- le comunico su tranquila y afable madre.

El Uchiha, solo hecho la sabana cubriéndose la mitad del cuerpo, para luego retomar de nuevo su lectura.

- diles que pasen, madre- le contesto.

Al los pocos segundos tres hombres, dos de ellos discutiendo, y el otro con mirada inexpresiva, entraron a la habitación.

- te sugirió que preguntes de nuevo, esta vez me asegure de leer el periódico que Itachi dejo en la mesa de su escritorio- gesticulo un joven de cabello largo y rubio, que llevaba puesto una camisa roja, pantalón y saco negro- así que ve soltando el dinero- estiro su mano a su interlocutor.

- ¿Qué?!!... mierda… claro que no… no pudieron a ver perdido- reclamo un hombre de cabello plateado, peinado con exceso de gel hacia atrás, su vestimenta iba desde una camisa violeta, junto a unos jeam negros- estas mintiendo, Jashin-sama te castigara… la mentira es un gran pecado.

Mientras estos dos personajes discutían, quedando en un segundo plano, el tercer hombre, de mirada inexpresiva, detallo un instante a Itachi, que en ningún momento se molesto en mirar a sus visitantes.

- y… ¿a qué se debe que estén peleando esta vez?- inquirió el Uchiha al tercer hombre, sin apartar la vista del libro refiriéndose a los otros dos sujeto.

- al parecer Deidara aposto a que ayer ganaban los Hebi de la aldea del sonido, contra los Sambi de la niebla, en el partido de fútbol- explico el hombre sin mostrar el menor gesto alguno.

- ayer no jugaron esos equipos- Itachi miro de refilón al único de los tres que no discutía- ¿Qué hacen aquí Pain?- quiso saber.

- oye!! Itachi, dile a este desquiciado que ayer ganaron los Hebi, yo lo leí en el periódico que dejaste en tu escritorio hoy- grito el rubio.

- Kusooo!!... no creo que ese equipo le ganara a los Sambi- gruño el de cabello plateado.

- cállense- les dijo Itachi, sin levantar la voz, porque como un Uchiha que era, solo necesitaba decir una cosa con seriedad, para que todo a su alrededor quedara cubierto por el silencio- primero el periódico era de hace dos días, así que ayer no jugaron ninguno de esos equipos- termino explicándoles mientras dejaba el libro que leía a su lado.

- ¡¡¿Qué!!- dijeron los dos hombres, pero cuando el rubio iba a objetar algo el Uchiha volvió a hablar.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- oye, oye!!... no nos trates así- se quejo Hidan- solo vinimos a sacarte de este encierro.

- es verdad… te la pasas todo el día trabajando… hombre es hora de que te diviertas un rato- hablo Deidara- mira que nos costo mucho convencer a este- señalo con el pulgar a Pain.

- Los demás ya nos están esperando en el bar- comunico Hidan.

Y a los "demás" se refería con Kakuzo, Sasori y Kisame, ¿Qué haría?, si se negaba, ese par de idiotas, es decir Hidan y Deidara le estarían fastidiando, hasta que su tan envidiada paciencia- que por causa de Madara, esa noche le quedaba muy poca- cavaría por explotar, sin embargo uno o dos tragos tampoco era una idea descabellada, si se llegaba a aburrir, solo tendría que dar media vuelta y salir por donde entro he irse a casa.

Pain, un hombre de cabello naranja y ojos grises, le miraba fijamente, Itachi no cavilo más y solo asintió levemente. El rubio junto al peliplata sonrieron triunfante, después de todo no fue tan complicado convérsenle, como se venían diciendo entre ellos camino a la casa del Uchiha.

- ya que aceptaste, podríamos aprovechar después de unos tragos, divertirnos en serio- Deidara embozó una sonrisa de medio lado muy pronunciada.

- JO!!... te apoyo, hace un rato que no me divierto- Hidan también sonrió- hoy la pasare en grande en nombre de Jashin-sama.

El pelinegro capto de inmediato a que se referían esos dos, en el vocabulario que había podido descifrar, mientras trabajaba con ellos, la palabra "diversión" significa: tirarse a la primera hembra dispuesta… si! Exactamente ese era el significado, no había la necesidad de cambiarle nada a la oración, para entender la jerga de Hidan y Deidara, no se necesitaba pensar como una persona decente y entrada en sus cabales, sino como un completo degenerado, "Bien" salido de sus cabales.

- Bien… mejor vístete Itachi… entre más temprano, mas tiempo tendremos para pasarla bien- de nuevo Deidara y sus glosas.

- Uhm- fue todo por parte de Itachi, que no tenía la más mínima intención de acostarse con la primera mujer que se le posara al frente. Solo iría por unos tragos, y ya.

****

Naruto esperaba en la entrada del barrio Uchiha, eran las 8:10 p.m, y habían quedado en verse con los demás a las 8:30 p.m, así que si Sasuke no se apuraba en aparecer pronto, llegarían tarde. ¿Qué le demoraba tanto?, después de todo lo único que debía hacer era salir por la ventana de su cuarto y saltar la pared del exterior, para ser un hombre libre, como lo era el Uzumaki en esos momentos.

Expulsados o no, de todas formas podían divertirse mientras tuvieran esas mini-vacaciones, al igual que a Sasuke, Naruto estaba "castigado", su abuelo Jiraija también le dejo terminantemente prohibido salir de la casa, pero como el viejo tenia el vicio de salir todas las noches, para divertirse en cualquier bar disponible las 24 horas, no se daría cuenta que el rubio se había escapado.

8:20 p.m, y Sasuke no daba señales de vida, esperaría 5 minutos mas, si no llegaba, él mismo iría a sacarlo de su casa. Una tras otros los segundos pasaban, hasta que el corto plazo que se impuso Naruto paso. Decidido, el rubio se adentro en el barrio, con cautela se escurrió entre las calles hasta dar con la mansión Uchiha.

Las paredes altas que rodeaban la casona, no permitía ver la fachada, Naruto en su mente se planteo saltar por el lado izquierdo; si mal no recordaba, la habitación de Sasuke estaba por esa zona, pero cuando iba a saltar, vio que la puerta principal se abría, se escondió en el recodo de la calle, así nadie le vería, cuatro hombres salieron de la casa, uno llevaba camisa naranja, haciendo juego con su cabello, dos de los sujetos parecían estar charlando de algo muy importante, sus brazos se movían de manera dinámica, haciendo curvas, por ultimo el cuarto hombre, que iba con camisa y pantalón negro, además de el cabello amarrado en una cola baja, se rezagó a tres pasos mas atrás que los demás.

- Itachi – susurro el Uzumaki para si mismo- por lo visto ellos también se van de fiesta- sonrió con ahínco.

Los cuatro sujetos se perdieron al cruzar una de las esquinas del barrio. El rubio camino hasta la entrada, pero en eso alguien le apareció por detrás.

- ¿Qué pretendes Naruto?- el aludido dio un brinquito, girándose luego.

- Sasuke… ¿por donde saliste?- fue lo único que llego a alcanzar a decir.

- por la puerta trasera, como siempre – respondió el pelinegro sin mucho apremio.

- ¿y tu padre?, ¿te vio?

- uhm… si me vio o no, eso me tiene sin cuidado- se encogió de hombros- mejor vamos- se giro, para echar a caminar por donde antes se había ido su hermano mayor y compañía.

Ambos salieron del barrio Uchiha, las calles aun seguían concurrida por personas, después de todo no era tan tarde, el bar a donde iría estaba al norte de la aldea, en este solo permitían la entrada a mayores de edad, ya que después de las nueve, las cosas en el lugar comenzaban a "calentarse".

-llegan 20 minutos tarde- les reclamo una muy enojada Ino, que esa noche lucia un vestido que dejaba sus hombros al desnudo, bastante corto, azul marino.

- ya déjalos - le tranquilizo su novio Sai, un joven de piel pálida y cabello negro, vestido con jeam y camisa ajustada en blanco.

- mejor entremos chicos- comento Sakura que esa noche lucia un vestido negro de tiras, este se ajustaba al cuerpo de la joven, el largo no llegaba a las rodillas, sino unos dedos mas arriba, su cabello largo iba suelto y al natural.

- wow Sakura-chan… te ves genial- le halago el rubio- al igual que tú Hinata-chan- miro a su acompañante, una chica de cabello negro-azulado y ojos albinos, que lucia una falda plisada y una bonita blusa de tiras.

- Na… Naruto-kun- se sonrojo la Hyuga.

- será mejor darnos prisa- hablo un pelirrojo, que iba con franela roja, junto a un saco y jeam negros- se esta comenzando hacer cola- señalo la entrada al lugar, las personas comenzaban a llegar, aglomerándose en la puerta.

- Gaara tiene razón- apoyo Ino, tomando la mano de Sai.

Los jóvenes lograron pasar, claro!, tuvieron quedar unos cuantos empujones aquí y allá, pero al fin podían comenzar la "celebración".


End file.
